


A Selection of Vvardenfell Mushrooms

by Kartaylir



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Art, Gen, Mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: To be offered as suggestions for the next batch of tower construction, lest the Masters and Magisters grow bored of their options.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	A Selection of Vvardenfell Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).




End file.
